Wishing For Life
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Fifth story in this series, Zack and Cody look for Maddie and Carey after the mysterious note they recived. Along the way they counter very dangerous problems. Not all endings are happy, and this one will prove it! Please R&R!
1. Our Journey Begins

Chapter One: Our Journey Begins

Zack picked up two suit cases, and Cody picked up another two.

"What did you tell Moesby?" Cody asked.

"I told him we were going out of town for a party." Zack said.

"Well, I hope we find something out." Cody followed Zack out of the apartment. They got into the car that London had given them for their birthday.

"We'll start in Hoston because that's were mom was when she was found 'dead'." Zack backed away from the apartment buildings.

"What did you tell Michelle?" Cody asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't even know I'm going anywhere." Zack gave Cody a reluctant smile.

"Um, I think you should have."

"If I find Maddie, it's no secret that I'll go back to her. I love her so much, Cody." Zack's voice quivered in sadness.

"Yeah, I know what's it like to love someone you can't have." Cody looked at the floor board.

"How so?" Zack asked.

"Never mind, It really doesn't matter. How far away is Hoston?" Cody changed the subject.

"About thirty more miles." Zack sighed.

"Great, we get to be bored for another half hour." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to do this Cody? It's our family damn it. Besides, I'm going faster than one mile per hour." Zack screamed.

"Yes I do Zack. I care as much as you. I did not mean it as if I did not care Zack, because god knows I do. I have the scars to prove it." Cody glared at Zack.

"What do you mean scars?" Zack asked in concern.

"Never mind." Cody turned his head to look out the window.

"I don't the 'Never mind'." Zack imitated Cody. "I said what happened? What did you do?"

"I use to cut myself. I didn't stop until I was sixteen. It always helped me get through the bad times. I would even go as far as saying I liked doing it." Cody looked ashamed of himself.

"Well, all of that it in the past now. We can move on. This journey marks the beginning of forever." Zack said as he passed a sign saying that they were almost to Hoston.

A/N- Here's Chapter one for the final, yes Final sequel. I was going to write two more, but I cut one out. This will be the final story. Please R&R! Thanks guys!


	2. The Video Camera

Chapter Two: The Video Camera

Zack and Cody made their way into their hotel room in Hoston. They set their suit cases down with an exhausting sigh.

"I need sleep." Cody fell onto the bed.

"It's been two hours." Zack raised his eye brows.

"I know, but I'm tired. Do you ever wonder who sent that note? What if we're looking for something hat's not even here? We saw moms body, we saw Maddie's death. It's been like three years. What if..."

"There are no what ifs Cody. Someone said they were alive. We'll find them. Okay?" Zack asked firmly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You have to be positive about this Cody." Zack had pulled him upright by the arm.

"Fine." Cody shrugged Zack off him.

A knock at the door grabbed the twins attention. Zack walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there. He looked down, only to find a video camera.

"Look." Zack said walking back over to Cody.

"Who left it?" Cody wondered aloud.

"Dunno." Zack said pushing the tape in it into the VCR above the TV.

The twins waited for the tape to start playing.

When it did, they were horrified of what they saw.

Maddie and Carey were tied to the wall with barb wire wrapped around the legs, stomach's and arms. Their heads drooped down.

Tears ran from the twins eyes.

"Would you like to say anything?" A man's voice asked.

"No. Please let us go. I need my kids." Carey spoke slowly and her voice was full of pain.

"I love you Zack. Save me. Save us." Maddie mumbled.

Blood ran from their arms, legs, and stomach were the wire was cutting into them.

The tape slowly faded to black, crying was erupting as it did.

"Who would do this? It's disgusting!" Cody yelled through his tears.

"I'll kill him! I kill him!" Zack screamed.

"How do we do it?" Cody asked.

"Do what?" Zack cried.

"Go up against someone who has our life in his hands. Someone who has our future wrapped around his finger. Someone who knows where we are, Someone who can kill us at anytime?" Cody whispered through soft tears.

A/N- There's Chapter to, I hope it was enjoyable. Would you guys want to see Carey and Maddie POV's? If so, leave it in the comments. Thanks again!


	3. Searching

Chapter Three: Searching

Zack and Cody found themselves driving from their hotel room very early the next morning.

"Where should we go first?" Cody asked.

"Well, I'm thinking we should go to the bar mom was singing at that night." Zack took a left turn.

"What about Maddie? How do we even start to look for her?" Cody asked.

"Why do you have so many questions? We'll find them. Okay?" Zack asked loudly.

CAREY'S POV

I'm so sick. I haven't got anything to eat for six days.

"Hello Carey." A harsh voice spoke.

"Let me go. Please. It's been years. My babies need me. I'm begging you sir." Carey started to cough. Small amounts of blood poured from her mouth.

"Now, you know I can't do that. Besides, your kids are looking in all the wrong places. They'll never look here." The man walked over to a barred window and looked out.

They were in the Tipton! In a section of the basement that was no longer used.

"They will. They are smart." Carey choked up more blood.

MADDIE'S POV

"Where are you Zack?" Maddie wondered aloud.

"I should have never let you break up with me. I love you so much. I need you." Tears poured from Maddie's eyes.

"I had no idea how much you meant to me, until it was too late. They want to fatten me up. Said I'd look better. I refuse to be fat, but I do eat enough to keep my weight up." Maddie coughed a raspy cough.

"I'm not going to make it much longer, Zack. You have to hurry. For me, for Carey." Maddie continued to cough.

NORMAL POV

"Shouldn't you have taken a right turn?" Cody looked at the large map in his lap. Half of it hanged out of the window.

"No, Cody. I think I know how to drive." Zack frowned.

"That doesn't explain how we have completed yet another circle." Cody ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, give me the damn map." Zack said in a scream ripping the map from Cody's hands.

"So...?" Cody asked.

"So what? Your right once. Once! Leave me alone. I'm tired." Zack said taking the right turn that he had missed so many times.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Cody thought.

"What are you talking about now?" Zack asked harshly.

"What if this guy is testing us? What if they aren't even here?" Cody wondered.

"Cody, your crazy."

"Am I?" Cody asked in the most serious tone he had ever used.

A/N- Sorry for its shortness, but I didn't have time to write a huge chapter, and I wanted to update it since I didn't get to yesterday. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Broken

Chapter Four: Broken

After looking for hours, the brothers came up with no leads. At nine O' clock that night, the twins returned tot heir hotel rooms exhausted and tired. Zack found that he had a message on his Cell Phone from Michelle. He pushed play on speaker phone and pulled his shoes off as he listened.

"Well, I guess you don't even have your phone. Where are you Zack? Where are you? Do you usually run off without telling someone? I'm very worried about you. But apparently you don't care. Right? Zack, we have been having our ups and downs and I really can't handle it anymore. This is goodbye Zack. Your a free bird now. Go fly away." Michelle's voice cracked at the end.

Zack stopped, stunned by Michelle's words.

Cody smiled to himself in the corner. It was no secret that he had always liked Michelle. Maybe this was his chance?

"What am I thinking?" Cody asked himself.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Nothing." Cody threw his shoes in the corner.

"I'm gonna call her back." Zack picked up his phone and dialed.

"Michelle?" He asked.

"I don't want to break up. I really care for you."

"You should have thought about that." Michelle whispered. The phone was still on speaker phone.

"I'm perfect for you." Zack begin pacing the room.

"Zack, I don't love you. I thought I did, but I just don't. I think you should move on now. We aren't right for each other. Your a jock. I'm a geek. I like the bookworms. I'm sorry. Goodbye Zack." Michelle said. She hang up and a dial tone sounded.

Zack set there, a tear fell from his eye.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked more cheerfully than he had intended.

"I'll be fine. She probably broke up with me because of you!" Zack spat at Cody.

"What?" Cody asked, anger ran through his veins.

"It's you isn't it?" Zack stood up.

"I didn't do anything." Cody spoke.

"Everyone knows you like her damn it, don't lie to me!" Zack yelled.

"Why? I've lost so much already." Zack fell to his knees crying.

Cody felt sorry for him.

"It will be okay. I promise." Cody hugged Zack, as he cried.

A/N- Chapter Five will up soon. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy what I have planned. Thanks!


	5. Argument

Chapter Five: Argument

"Zack, what time time do you want to start searching today?" Cody asked his brother the next morning.

"I'm not. We should take off today and search tomorrow. If we haven't found anything by tomorrow, we have to go back to Boston. We have school." Zack said setting down on his bed.

"Oh." Cody muttered.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Zack asked.

"Nothing. Just that we should stay. Mom is more important than school. In my opinion she is anyways." Cody shrugged.

"You didn't." Zack gave a tense laugh.

"What?"

"You little ass! How dare you tell me that I don't care about mom? How dare you!" Zack walked over to Cody and stared into his face.

"I didn't say tha..."

"Yeah, you did! You did say it Cody. What's your damn problem?" Zack asked pushing Cody up against the wall and holding him there.

"Zack your hurting me." Cody tried to wiggle free.

"You deserve to be hurt. You need to be hurt! I hope you know how I've been feeling all this time!" Zack screamed as tears fell down his face.

"I am hurt Zack! Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't." Cody retorted, starting to cry himself.

Zack released his brother. Cody ran. Ran from Zack, from the hotel.

"Cody?" Zack yelled behind him in a regretful tone.

Zack ran after him.

In the bushes, someone watched as Zack and Cody ran into the woods behind the hotel. Then, the women walked into the twins' room and closed the door.

"Cody! Stop!" Zack screamed, running faster.

"Leave me alone!" Cody yelled.

"I am sorry Cody." Zack called breathlessly.

The two continued running. Cody soon tripped on a branch and fell. Zack caught up to him.

"I'm sorry." Cody said standing up.

"Me too. We can't fight each other, we have to fight whoever is doing this." Zack hugged him.

The two made their way back to the hotel suite...Slowly. They hadn't noticed that they were so far out. Soon they arrived. The door was opened and the room was ransacked. On the wall was a message written in a slimy red substance.

Cody read aloud. "Your looking in the wrong place. Sometimes the most gruesome crimes take place in your very own home."

"Oh my god." Zack whispered. "The Tipton."

A/N- Sorry for not updating in FOREVER. Lol. I was going to yesterday, but my files got erased somehow. But here it is! Chapter 6 will be up soon. I'm on Christmas break, so... Thanks for reviewing! Please continue!


	6. In The Basement

Chapter Six: In The Basement

"Is that it?" Cody asked Zack putting their final bag of clothes in the car.

"Yeah." Zack said getting in. They shut their doors and put on their seat belts.

"I'm so excited." Cody said, he was shaky today.

"Me too." Zack started driving. "I can't believe that we are actually going to find them."

"I can't believe they are actually in the Tipton." Cody added.

"Who said we won't run into another dead end?" Zack asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"True." Cody whispered.

Zack remained silent. He just drove.

CAREY'S POV

"Well, your sons are coming. I got to them. They'll be here soon. I can't believe they fell for it! I'll finally get Zack. I deserve him. He was born for me." A women said stepping out of the shadow. It was Sherry. Carey's sister.

"I can't believe you think Zack is some kind of witch or whatever." Carey choked. Stains on her mouth revealed that she had coughed up more blood.

"Well, believe it sister. That's why I 'killed' you three years ago. I have had this plan in motion for so many years.

"Sherry, you get power from some kind of...what do you call it? A potion?" Carey tried to raise her voice, but she was weak and feeble.

"So. I gave some to Zack. Every night, I'd slip into his room and give him some. It's in his blood now. He will do great thi-"

"Sherry! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about your liquid power creation if you'd leave me alone forever. That's why we never talked. Don't break the promise."

"Shut up Carey. Your not important anymore. I'll kill you infront of Zack. Then I'll kill Maddie if he won't join me and Todd. He'll choose us Carey. I know he will." Sherry smiled looking into Todd's direction.

He was yelling at Maddie in his deep voice.

NORMAL POV

"Five miles to Boston." Zack said, staring at the sign.

"Should we call back up? Like police or something?" Cody asked.

"No. We have to do this on our own. It's a risk we will have to take. Are you ready for it?" Zack asked.

"I'm ready." Cody said. Zack knew that he was trying to convince himself with that sentence.

Soon, Zack pulled into his parking place. The boys walked into their old suite and looked around. Everything appeared to be normal. They boys searched the suite. Nothing.

"Well Zack, we really don't live here anymore." Cody shrugged.

"This was our home Cody. They were talking about this place." Zack said.

The boys continued looking around the empty suite.

"What's this?" Zack asked, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Cody asked walking into the bathroom with zack.

"There's some kind of white stuff on the wall. Oh! It's glow in the dark stuff! Turn off the lights!" Zack told Cody.

Cody flipped the switch. Both boys read the one word, sweat fell down their foreheads.

"Basement." Cody whispered, shaking terribly.

A/N- Okay I don't know how Sherry and Todd got back, but looking back, they make sense. I like it. I hope you guys are alright with it too. Thanks for reviewing! Chapter Seven will be up soon. I don't know how many will be after that. Thanks again!


	7. Finding Is Deadly

Chapter Seven: Finding Is Deadly

Zack and Cody secretly made their way to the basement entrance.

"We haven't been in the basement since we were 14." Cody said looking at the large white door. 'Tipton Basement' was printed in black.

"I know. It's been a while." Zack sighed looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Let's go." Cody said opening the door. Slowly the twins made their way downstairs.

Zack and Cody strained their eyes to see in the darkness. They were both shaking. From fear and excitement.

"I don't see anything." Cody whispered, stepping over an old bucket.

"Shh!" Zack held his finger vertically to his lips.

The twins peered into the darkness. Nothing.

A low soft whisper came from near by.

"Zack." It called.

The hairs on Zack and Cody's neck stood up, and they got goose bumps, literally.

Zack looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Cody softly.

"Yeah, I think so." Cody shook more of fear now.

"Who do you think it was?" Zack asked. He wasn't moving now. Cody haulted beside him.

"It wasn't mom's voice." Cody said instantly.

"I think it might have been Maddie." Zack said, causing a silence.

"Zack?" The voice sounded again.

Zack flinched.

"Okay, I'm getting really freaked out." Cody whimpered.

Zack and Cody began following the voice.

Zack saw Maddie hanging by her arms and legs on the wall.

"Zack. Run." Maddie cried softly.

"Maddie!" Zack yelled in excitement. he ran to her and instantly started struggling to get her down.

"Hello Zack." Came a harsh male voice from behind him and Cody.

Zack turned, seeing Todd.

"You did this?" Zack yelled, rage filled his body.

"Yes, with help from mom." Todd smiled with satisfaction.

Zack felt like killing Todd. He was just about to run towards him when Todd pulled a gun from his pocket.

"I know things weren't supposed to end up this way, but you found Maddie first, so she's who I'll kill." Todd raised his gun high and fired a shot.

Zack and Cody screamed.

Cody looked quickly to Maddie. She appeared to be fine.

"Cody? Help." Zack said weakly, and fell to the ground. A large red stain on his shirt proved to be blood.

Todd had aimed wrong. Maddie was alive, but Zack was falling out of consciousness.

"You idiot!" Todd's mom screamed slapping him in the head. She had just appeared to everyone.

"I'm S-Sorry." Todd choked in a stutter.

"You killed the wrong person!" She continued.

Cody was on his knees, crying. Blood covered the front of his shirt and his hands. He held Zack's hand in his.

"Don't die on me Zack. We've been through so much. Please. Don't die." Cody cried. His head rested on Zack's bloody chest as he remained on his knees.

"Tell mom I live her. And Cody, I love you too, so much." Zack choked, then his eyes closed, and didn't open back up...

A/N- Okay, There's chapter 7! I hope you like it. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Goodbye To You

Chapter Eight: Goodbye To You

Cody stood in the hospital waiting room. Waiting. Waiting to see his mom, waiting to see Maddie, waiting to see Zack...If he had lived.

The previous night was still a blur for Cody. Gunfire, blood, flashlights, hand cuffs, cops, employees, Moesby. Cody shook his head to shrug off the uninvited memories.

**_Maddie's POV_**

'I'm lying here, waiting for the news. Is Zack okay?'

Maddie looked pale and weak. She had several machines hooked to her.

'The doctor said he'd tell me soon. Where is he?' Maddie wondered.

**_Of All The Things I Believe In_**

**_I Just Want It Over With_**

**_Tears From Behind My Eyes_**

**_But I Do Not Cry_**

**_Counting The Days That Passed me By_**

Maddie continued waiting and waiting. It seemed like forever.

**_Carey's POV_**

'Oh my god. I'm ready to die. I'm so weak. And now, my son may be dead. Because of me. Because of me sister. I hope she rots in jail.' Carey thought.

She also looked pale and weak.

Beside her bed were a vase of flowers. Arwin had already sent them. Within the next morning.

Carey smiled at the thought of the Tipton, even the thought of Arwin. The last three years scared her alot.

**_I've Been Searching Deep Down In My Soul_**

**_Words That I'm Hearing Are Starting To Get Old_**

**_Looks Like I'm Starting All Over Again_**

**_The Last Three Years Were Just Pretend_**

**_Cody's POV_**

Cody stopped pacing at the sight of the doctor.

"Maddie is stable. You can see her now if you want." The doctor gave a comforting smile.

Cody followed him into Maddie's room. She reached out her arms to him. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered letting him up.

"Me too. It's been hell ever since the first night. Complete and total hell." Cody sighed.

"I am so scared that I'm going to loose Zack." Maddie breathed.

"Me too, but we have to stay strong. Zack is tough. He'll make it, he just has too." Cody said, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

A doctor appeared in the door.

I have some news." The doctor replied.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Your brother, he-" The doctor stopped talking. He gave Cody a stare.

"No! No! Don't even say it, please god no!" Cody cried falling to his knees.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor spoke.

**_Goodbye To You_**

**_Goodbye To Everything I Thought I Knew_**

**_You Were The One I Love_**

**_The One Thing That I Tried To Hold On To_**

"He had this in his pocket." The doctor said handing Maddie a picture. It was of her and Zack from her prom night. She hugged it as she cried.

**_I Still Get Lost In Your Eyes_**

**_And It Seems Like I Can't Live A Day Without You_**

**_Closing My Eyes Till You Chase My Thoughts Away_**

**_To A Place Where I'm Blinded By The Light But It's Not Right_**

Maddie had made Zack a promise that night. She had promised that she'd dance with him at his prom. She would never be able to fulfill the promise. Never.

**_Goodbye To You_**

**_Goodbye To Everything I Thought I Knew_**

**_You Were The One I Loved_**

**_The One Thing That I Tried To Hold On To_**

Cody stood up and looked at Maddie.

"Why? Why did god put us through so much, only to have it end this way?" His tears were overtaking his face. Cody looked so much like a child, instead of being 17.

"I don't know. I don't know." Maddie cried. Her and Cody hugged again.

**_Ohhh Yeah_**

**_It Hurts To Want Everything And Nothing At The Same Time_**

**_I Want Whats Yours And I Want Whats Mine_**

**_I Want You But It's Too Late This Time_**

**_Carey's POV_**

'Zack I'll always love you. I'll always be with you no matter what. Death can't separate love like ours. She cried.

**_Goodbye To You_**

**_Goodbye To Everything I Thought I Knew_**

**_You Were The One I Loved_**

**_The One Thing That I Tried To Hold On To_**

**_The One Thing That I Tried To Hold On To_**

****

**_Goodbye To You_**

**_Goodbye To Everything I Thought I Knew_**

**_You Were The One I Loved_**

**_The One Thing That I Tried To Hold On To_**

Night soon fell and everyone went to sleep. Cody slept in the waiting room. Carey slept in her hospital bed. Zack, lay in the morgue, but he wasn't sleeping. He was dead. Maddie however, was not asleep. She was looking at the picture of her and Zack. She loved him so much. She just couldn't belive he was gone...Forever.

**_We The Stars Fall And I Lie Awake_**

**_Your My Shooting Star_**

A/N- I hope you guys like it. I know, I killed Zack. Please don't be mad. There will be an 9th chapter, and possibly a 10th. Some old characters will return as well. Cough Rebecca Cough. LOL. Well, thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked the chapter. The Song is 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch. I edited a few words to make the song make more since with the chapter, but I do not own it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one, I know it's like extra long!


	9. Funeral Services

Chapter Nine: Funeral Services

Nine mournful days had passed since Zack's death. Carey had re-rented her old apartment with Cody and Maddie. The past nine days had been terribly hard on everyone.

Carey, Cody, and Maddie were now getting ready for Zack's funeral. Maddie had finished dressing and entered Cody's room. He was standing in front of his mirror adjusting the tie on his suit.

"Cody? Are you almost ready?" Maddie asked from the door way.

"No." Cody breathed, not looking at Maddie.

Maddie let her self further into the room. She let her hand rest on Cody's shoulder.

"I know this is hard on you. It's hard on everyone, but you have to get ready." Maddie patted him on the back and turned to leave.

"How can I get ready?" Cody turned to face Maddie, his face had streaks from him crying. "If I leave. If I go to that funeral, that will mean that he's gone. Gone forever Maddie, I don't think I can handle that right now. I just can't."

"You have to handle it. Cody, I don't want to say goodbye either, but that's not our choice. He is gone. He's not coming back and there's nothing we can do about it." Maddie left the room closing the door.

It was true. Everything Maddie said was true, and Cody realized it. Cody shrugged off the painful memories and exited the room.

Cody followed his mom and Maddie into the funeral home. Zack's open coffin stood at the end of the room. A few people were already there. Cody watched as Maddie and Carey made their way to Zack's coffin. He realized that he couldn't move.

Carey and Maddie cried over the coffin and whispered words to Zack's dead body. Maddie finally led Carey away from the coffin.

"You better go see em'." Maddie sighed as he passed Cody.

Cody tried to walk. He moved slowly. He didn't want to take this walk. He shouldn't have to. No one should have to. After what seemed like forever, Cody reached the coffin. He peered inside.

Zack lay there. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping. Cody felt hot tears begin falling from his eyes.

"Hi Zack. I guess this is it." Cody wiped his eyes. "I'm not ready to say goodbye. You left me too soon. I miss the little things most. Skateboarding, Basketball, even doing your homework. How do I go on living without you? Your everything to me. I love you so much, Zack. Remember the time we acted like a girl to win new bikes? It's times like those that keep me going. Those memories. When you left Zack, you took half of my heart with you. I needed you so much, but now I'm all alone. I'll never forget you Zack. You were more than a brother to me, you were my best friend, my worst enemy, my everything. I love you so much, goodbye." Cody smiled through his tears and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Carey asked Cody,, a steady flow of tears ran down her face.

"How can I be okay? We're bury my brother!" Cody cried.

A finger pecked him on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Cody turned to see Rebecca and her boyfriend Tommy.

Cody took them away from Carey.

"How dare you. How dare you come here." Cody said, he was very mad.

"We wanted to say that we're sorry." Tommy breathed.

"I don't care, get out of here."

"Cody, wait. You should know something. We didn't work for Todd by choice. He had some kind of poison in us. We're sorry, please forgive us." Rebecca sighed.

"Really?" Cody asked, almost in a whisper.

"We swear." Tommy spoke.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Cody shrugged.

His old friends were back.

The next day, Maddie, Cody, and Carey returned to the funeral parlor to watch Zack's casket get buried. It was the saddest thing they'd had to do this far.

The three stood together, crying, as the casket was lowered into the ground.

A flood of memories rushed through Cody. Everything that he had ever done with Zack flashed through his mind.

He could never have that time back again. Zack would never see his kids, his wife, they wouldn't grow old together, nothing. Cody cried harder. He wanted to stop breathing, but he didn't. He didn't know how he'd ever get over this. He didn't just loose his brother, he lost his entire life. Just because he was breathing on the outside, didn't mean he was on the inside.

A/N- There's chapter 9! There will be a 10th chapter, and possibly an 11th. But that's it. This story is near it's end, and I'm terribly sad about it. I have been writing them for nearly 3 months and I don't want to say goodbye. Lol. It's hard, but anyways, Thanks for reviewing!


	10. I Feel So Bad

Chapter Ten: I Feel So Bad

Cody entered the Martin suite. He had never felt so empty, sad, ready to die. Zack's death was killing him inside. Carey and Maddie followed him.

_I feel so bad I think I'll die_

_All I want to do is cry_

_I say everything will be okay_

_But I know it's all a lie._

"Hunny, you are going to have to get back into school if you plan on graduating with your class." Carey said setting her purse down.

"I'll go tomorrow." Cody confirmed sadly going into the room that had been his and Zack's years ago. He couldn't believe he had it to himself. He remembered a fight that he had ha with Zack over it once. He had moved into the coat closet. Cody would give anything to have that moment back, to have one more moment with Zack.

_My blood runs cold_

_My thoughts run dry_

_I need you back in my life._

Cody sat down on his bed. He looked around the room. He saw what his eyes searched for. By the closet, Zack and Cody had carved their initials when they were 13. Cody walked over to them and ran his fingers over them. It hurt so bad.

Cody returned to his bed, lying back on it.

_I hurt so bad_

_I cry so much_

_I miss the feel of your touch_

_Come back to me_

_I need you much._

Cody let more memories invade him. Holly. The little girl that had conned many Tipton employees. He remembered when he and Zack had busted them, even though he had gotten hurt. Those were the good days, the ones he'd always remember. The ones he'd shared with Zack.

_I feel so bad I think I'll die_

_All I want to do is cry_

_I say everything will be okay_

_But I know it's all a lie._

There was also the time that he and Zack had skipped school at the mall. He had gotten to be in a music video! Those were the days when he had no worries other than BO and bad grades. He and Zack had alot of fun hiding from Carey all day, even though they did get caught.

_I miss the way it used to be_

_The way it was before you left me_

_Now I lie awake thinking of you_

_I hope your thinking of me too._

Cody stood up, tears begin rolling down his face. His memories continued overtaking him. He remembered the time Zack punched him in the face. Zack had been beat up by Toby because of Cody. Months were lost after that moment. Months that Cody would never get back.

_Thoughts run through my head_

_I think of you always_

_I can't believe your really dead_

_Pain fills my never ending days._

Recent times. He and Zack had driven to another town to find Carey and Maddie. They had talked for hours about everything. Cody never did get the chance to let Zack know that he loved Michelle. They had talked about alot of guy things. Sex, drinking, cars, Maddie. Everything.

_I feel so bad I want to die_

_Without you I live a lie_

_Save me from this pain_

_I don't want to cry._

"Cody?" Maddie asked entering the room.

"Yeah?" Cody asked, frantically wiping his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." Cody said letting his tears fall.

Maddie begin crying too.

"I feel so empty." She cried hugging Cody.

"I know. I have a million memories but they only hurt me more." Cody cried.

Maddie calmed and backed away. She wiped her eyes.

"You have a visitor." She said. "I'll send her in."

_These memories hurt me so_

_Much, much more than you'll ever know_

_This is all I have left of you_

_They will always be old and never new._

Cody expected London or Rebecca, but was in shock to see Michelle.

"Cody I'm so sorry." She cried hugging him.

Cody felt a sensation like no other. He realized that he was getting an erection. Quickly he sat down and threw a pillow over his lap, like Zack had done months earlier, with the same girl.

"Thank you." Cody said wiping his eyes more.

"Is there anything I can do? To help you through this?" Michelle asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Cody asked, his face emotionless.

"Cody...I don't feel that way about you. I love you, but not that way. I'm sorry."

Cody didn't speak. His heart was broken, he was broken.

Michelle slowly made her way out of the room.

Another memory returned in Cody. He and Zack had stayed in a haunted hotel suite once. That had been so fun because Cody had finally gotten to scare Zack. That day was priceless.

These were the memories that kept Cody going even as they killed him. These were the memories he had left. And these were the memories that he'd never have back.

_I feel so bad I think I'll die_

_All I want to do is cry_

_I say everything will be okay_

_But I know it's all a lie._

A/N- Was this chapter boring for you guys? I really liked it personally. Okay, I have decided to make ONE more sequel to this! I was ready to end this series for good, but guess what happened. I thought of an all new great idea for Cody! The next story will follow Cody as he deals with Zack's death, and no, it won't be a happy one. I hope you guys will read it. I know your probably pulling your hair out thinking "I thought this was it! I'm so sick of this crap!" But I am going for the 6th and final one. I know this chapter was super long, Sorry! I made it long because its the FINAL chapter in this story! The sequel will probably be up today sometime. PLEASE follow me to the next tell. It will be so good! Better than the last five of these! I mean I have new characters to work with in the sixth one! Rebecca, Tommy, Michelle... I hope you guys will read it. One more thing. The song is "I feel so bad" it's by yours truly. Yes, me. I wrote it myself, that's why it sucks so bad. Lol. Did you like it though? Really? And are you okay with me doing a sequel? I hope so. I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing. See you in story 6! Thanks!


End file.
